


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honest Conversation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Penny never died so this is the og penny, but it is a bit, i didn't mean to make this so angsty, the monster never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Eliot’s hands were running down Quentin’s chest, until they landed on his hips and stayed there squeezing, holding on for dear life, as they kissed softly, languidly. Biting Quentin’s lower lip, Q shivered, his hands grabbing onto Eliot’s tie, his hair, his neck, everywhere. Being so close, together, feeling his warmth, touches, kisses, was like coming home. And Quentin hadn’t been home for so long, it was like rediscovering all the nooks and crannies, all the sweet and soft spots, that worked for both of them. Home, home, home, home, he was home.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me this awesome prompt and I gave it my best try: Penny ends up in one of Q’s dreams again, but instead of sexy nerdy hijinks with Julia and Alice, it is achingly sensual sweet sexytimes with Eliot. Q is so embarrassed. Penny becomes a matchmaker (and hates it lol)
> 
> Canon divergent, Penny never died (so the Penny that shows up is the OG), and the monster never happened. Also slight smut, I’m not a smut writer so hope it ain’t bad.

Eliot’s hands were running down Quentin’s chest, until they landed on his hips and stayed there squeezing, holding on for dear life, as they kissed softly, languidly. Biting Quentin’s lower lip, Q shivered, his hands grabbing onto Eliot’s tie, his hair, his neck, everywhere. Being so close, together, feeling his warmth, touches, kisses, was like coming home. And Quentin hadn’t been home for so long, it was like rediscovering all the nooks and crannies, all the sweet and soft spots, that worked for both of them.  _ Home, home, home, home _ , he was home. 

 

And then Eliot was kissing his neck just so,  _ just right _ , just the way he liked, begged for. Biting, licking, sucking, kissing, until he was open and pliant under El’s masterful hands, needing more, _ harder _ .

 

“ _ El, please. _ ” was all he managed to say, wanting him inside as fast as possible. But before he could repeat the words,  _ the please, please, please El, just fucking do it, please _ , died on his tongue when he saw Penny standing there with an enlightened but still slightly confused look on his face. As if all the pieces fell into place, and made sense, but also that he wanted to look away and couldn’t, because it still made a weird picture.

 

Clearing his throat, Penny smiled awkwardly, avoiding eye, “I’m sorry. I must have taken the wrong turn somewhere bro. I did not mean to jump into your dreams, at all.”

 

Quentin just stared at Penny, frustrated, angry, sad that it was all a dream, and that he had ruined it when it was just getting good.

 

As he was getting ready to vanish Penny gave one last remark, “Dream-you really can’t keep it in his pants, huh?”

 

_ Rude.  _ Now that the spell was broken, he couldn’t get into the right mood again, and ended up waking up. Alone in bed. Frustrated and cold and lonely. Missing someone. Eliot. His pants definitely tighter than they were, when he had gone to sleep.

 

_ Shit, fuck my life. _

 

**XXX**

 

Penny was being weird. 

 

Quentin was used to Penny being mean, rude, dickish, and on rare occasions slightly nice, but weird? That was definitely not a word usually used to describe him.

 

He kept sneaking frustrated glances at Quentin, which once upon a time was enough to get him running behind a tree, but then he’d sigh and look at him with pity. It was unsettling, being watched like that, without knowing why exactly. Creepy.

 

Shrugging Quentin figured Penny would eventually stop, and tried to put that thought away. They were way past, bullying bullshit, death-defying situations could be quite bonding after all, so he was sure nothing would come of this. The weirdness should pass soon.

 

_ Except it didn’t. _

 

Except then Margo was also looking at him like that as well, whispering with Penny about whatever.

 

Except, Julia also ended up joining them.

 

Whatever was happening seemed like a group effort of sorts, everyone invited but Quentin himself. And oh, Eliot wasn’t a part either.

 

Oh.

 

Eliot.

 

No.

 

Penny wouldn’t have- couldn’t have. He wouldn’t. Right?

 

As Quentin looked at his friends, he finally understood what was going on. _ Damn, bunch of gossiping bitches. _ Feeling betrayed he flipped them off, and went back to his room, he could hear Margo yell some convoluted insult as he went up the stairs.

 

He just hoped they wouldn’t tell Eliot about it as well, at least that, for fucks sake. 

 

After being rejected, when they both got back a lifetime of memories, Quentin tried to settle back into his “only friends” headspace, even though he still very much felt the “life partners” feeling in every move he made, every breath he took. And then they completed the quest, and magic was back, and then nothing. They were still in a weird limbo, and yes Quentin would love him forever, but he wasn’t about to force him into something he didn’t want.

 

Sinking into his bed, Quentin tried to quiet his brain, which probably worked since he was pretty sure he was in a dream. Another Eliot dream. No one was naked though, so that was good. Or was it bad? He didn’t know anymore. Talking shit out was usually cathartic, right? Maybe he should let it all out on dream Eliot. Maybe then he’d feel better.

 

Or not.

 

Maybe he’d feel worse.

 

But he needed it anyway.

 

“ _ Hey. _ ”

 

Eliot looked surprised at his voice, only now noticing Quentin was there, “Hey.” he smiled.

 

Sitting next to Eliot on the couch, he thought about what he should say, how to untangle the mess of words inside his brain, into a proper sentence that might help explain however the fuck he was feeling. 

 

Quentin lost all of his thought process when Eliot’s hand cupped his face, and his lips touched Quentin’s. It was so soft and familiar, and Quentin wanted to cry. Reluctantly, he pushed Eliot away, and he didn’t seem very happy about it either.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“Ok, then talk.” Eliot said, looking confused.

 

Even dream Eliot wasn’t cooperating, great. Just his luck, really, “So...since I can’t talk to you,  _ real you _ , in the not dream world, called reality. I figured you...might be a good substitute. Maybe.”

 

Eliot’s eyes shone, as if he realized something, but whatever that was he didn’t share with Quentin, “You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“Yeah. But I can’t. Not in the real world. Not when my heart aches for something you’re not willing to give. Not when you threw my confession into the ground and stomped on it. Not when all I want is to be with you, and fuck, I’m lucky enough to be able to stay by your side. I am so lucky. But it hurts. And I feel like it might hurt forever.”

 

“Quentin...I-”

 

“ _ But. _ But the pain will eventually numb, into something tamer and more controllable. I know that. Still, I fucking miss you El. Our lives together. Everything. So much.”

 

The longer he talked, the harder his cries were, his whole body shaking beyond control. Eliot hugged him, tighter than he ever had before. As if trying to keep him right there, next to him, grounded and safe and loved. 

 

_ Dreams were nice. _

 

Rubbing Quentin’s back, it was Eliot’s turn to speak, “ _ I miss you too. _ I have avoided thinking about that day, how I hurt you, how I rejected you.  _ Brave, beautiful, strong, you. _ Because I regret it, and I’m so fucking ashamed Q, and I want you so much. I love you, and proof of concept or not, I just need you.”

 

_ Dreams were really nice. _

 

He was laughing now, through his crying and shaking, “Yeah. Dream you might feel like that, but real you doesn’t.”

 

“No, Quentin, it is real me. I’m real me. I want to be with you.” Eliot said, looking straight into Quentin’s eyes, so he could see the truth of his words.

 

“ _ I’m dreaming. _ You can’t be real you. This dream is starting to become a little meta.”

 

“I’m also dreaming. And you just showed up in my dream, which wouldn’t be the first time I dream of you, obviously. But then you talked, and I knew.”

 

This couldn’t be real. Just a sadistic dream he’d wake up from, feeling emptier and sadder, all fake bullshit his lonely brain had made up.

 

Was it real?

 

The way Eliot was looking at him felt real. His words felt real. But realistic dreams were a thing, and it wasn’t like people could just jump into other people’s dreams like that.

 

Well, some people could, but not Quentin.

 

No,  _ not Quentin _ .

 

Fuck.

 

“Penny, don’t make me start singing Taylor Swift, get your ass here now.”

 

Suddenly, Penny was there, looking smug as always, “S’up, you called?”

 

“Did you do this? Is this real? Am I talking to actual-”

 

“Yes you dumbass, that’s Eliot. You’re welcome.” he said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I-”

 

“Actually I only did it ‘cause your sad puppy dog eyes were bumming me out dude. And it was Julia’s idea. Margo wanted to lock you guys in and make you talk it out, or else she’d. Well you know Margo.”

 

Quentin wanted to do a lot of things, but thank him wasn’t one of them at the moment, he was still angry that his friends messed with his life like that. It turned out well, but what if it hadn’t? Before he could throw something at his head, Eliot grabbed his hand, “Penny, thanks. You can leave now.”

 

“Whatever.” he said as he disappeared.

 

Quentin’s anger was simmering down, Eliot’s touch more real now, heavier.

 

“So...” Quentin started, unsure.

 

“ _ So? _ ”

 

“So, what now?”

 

Kissing Quentin’s forehead, he smiled, “We live. We love. You’re mine and I’m yours. So?”

 

“Sounds like a good start.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
